


An Angel's Guardian

by neo_ravenchild



Series: Cleaning Up The Dust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel goes clean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Substance Abuse, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_ravenchild/pseuds/neo_ravenchild
Summary: While working at Valentino's porn studio, Angel Dust has faced decades of abuse, threats, and harsh treatment. Trying to go clean during this makes it even more unbearable, as Valentino always finds out, and forces Angel back down that agonizing spiral of highs and blind ecstasy.What happens when fate personally intervenes in the form of a winged guardian with feathers as black as night?
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Cleaning Up The Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Uttered Threats

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of something I've wanted to work on for a long time! Hopefully, y'all enjoy it :)

Angel Dust sighed heavily as he closed the door to his dingy motel room behind him, his entire being practically radiating exhaustion. After dropping his coat and scarf on the chair that was just inside the door, the spider demon went to the bathroom to shower and wash the scent, feeling, and taste of sex and glamor from his slender body. For a few moments, he stood there, the hot water running down Angel's back as he watched the makeup, blood, and... other unpleasant substances wash down the drain alongside the fragrant soap he used. 

When Angel Dust finished his shower and was all dried off, he pulled on his pajamas and proceeded to curl up on the couch with a blanket over him, his pet pig, Fat Nuggets, snuggled into the crook of his arms, sleeping soundly. It had been a hard day at the studio, what with all the bullshit scripts and ways he was supposed to go about the scenes; but doing all of this while practically sober made it even harder. He was trying so desperately to go clean, to make himself better so he could get away from Valentino and possibly settle down, and reunite with his family again, but his boss made it impossible, forcing more drugs on him as soon as the spider's performance started to drop in quality.

Getting lost in these thoughts and memories, Angel Dust curled up tighter, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to rid his mind of the pain, holding onto Fat Nuggets tightly to keep him grounded. So lost in trying to clear his head, he didn't notice he'd had a visitor until his voice sounded from right behind him. 

"Good evening, Angel Cakes."

Angel Dust froze at the sound of Valentino's voice, then slowly turned around, barely hiding the horror and fear in his eyes as the pimp leaned forward, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "I wanted to talk to you earlier about your performance, but you left the studio before I got the chance." He crooned. Then, Valentino grabbed Angel's face roughly, gripping tightly as he forced the smaller demon to look him in the eyes. "Now, I want you to tell me what the FUCK you think that bullshit was back there." The Overlord hissed, glaring at Angel Dust with a mixture of hate and disgust. "What's gotten into you, hm? You used to be my best worker, and now you perform like a petty whore!" 

Valentino grabbing Angel and forcing the eye contact sent a sharp stab of panic through the spider, but he kept calm when he spoke. "I-i'm sorry, Val..." He stammered. "I've just been tired! I just need rest! Then I'll be your favorite again! You'll see!" 

To Angel's relief, Valentino released him, and the spider put a hand to his cheek, feeling warm blood coat his fingertips at the contact. The pimp's claws had pierced the skin, leaving a few scratches on the one side of Angel's face. He looked up to see the Overlord looking at him, his lip curled in disgust. "You'd better shape up, Angel Cakes," Valentino growled. "Get your shit together! Your shitty performance is resulting in lower ratings, which means less money. You don't want to be the reason I go bankrupt, hm?" When the spider shook his head hurriedly, the demon continued. "I didn't think so. Now, I gave you those enhancement drugs for a reason. Fucking take them, got it? Take them, and step up, or you aren't gonna like what I do to you, understand?"

Angel nodded shakily, swallowing thickly. "Y-yes, Valentino..." He squeaked, avoiding all eye contact. The Overlord seemed to be satisfied with that answer since he turned and walked toward the door. "Get some sleep, Angel. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Don't disappoint me."

A few hours later, Angel did finally fall asleep, with blood still on his cheek, and tears in his eyes. He knew, deep down that, he was fucked. There was no sense in sugarcoating it. He wouldn't take those drugs. He couldn't. All he had to do now was try his damned hardest to get through the next day and hopefully start his long-awaited escape.


	2. Seizing Up and Tapping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is finally rescued from Valentino, but not before he's broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there are some very triggering things in this chapter, such as forced drug use, and sexual themes while under the influence of drugs. If any of these make you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry, I truly am -Neo

The next morning, Angel Dust walked into the studio, his shoulders slumped with tiredness as he sat in a chair, his stylists immediately crowding around him as they started to apply the makeup that would set the feel for that day's filming. A couple of times the spider began to doze off, but would quickly snap himself out of it, blinking rapidly to try and keep himself alert.

"If only I had the time to eat something..." Angel muttered to himself, sighing heavily as he headed to his dressing room to put on the outfit that he would wear for the scene. Well, for part of it, until it was to be ripped off of his body during the foreplay. However, because of his slipping performance, Valentino had been withholding some things from Angel Dust, such as breaks, food, and other basic luxuries that were the standard treatment for the other actors. It sucked, but hey, this too, would pass, right?

When he finished dressing, Angel pulled on a silk robe and walked into the room that held the set, and he almost immediately noticed Valentino sitting in his plush armchair, drumming the arm impatiently with his fingertips. "There you are, Angel Cakes, baby. I was beginning to worry." The Overlord rose from his chair and walked over to the spider, placing his hands gently on the smaller demon's hips. "You just remember what we talked about last night, alright, darling? I'm putting my trust in you, so don't disappoint me. You know what'll happen if you do." Valentino then tenderly kissed Angel's cheek and smiled. Now the others could think they were talking about anything. When Angel nodded slowly, Valentino let out a soft sigh and slid the robe off of the spider's shoulders a bit. "Go show them the Angel Dust I hired, hm?"

Angel Dust nodded slowly, taking off the robe and walking shakily over to the set, only vaguely aware of Valentino calling for the lights, camera setup, and the countdown. Yet, when the cameras began rolling, the spider froze, both unable and unwilling to move. He knew what he had to do, but no matter how hard he tried, Angel just couldn't move. He stood there, shaking, unaware of his surroundings until he felt Valentino's hand on his shoulder, and heard his dangerous hiss in his ear. "Get going or so fucking help me I'll have you praying to the very God that had forsaken you!"

Angel nodded, his movements disjointed, almost robotic, and opened his mouth to deliver his line when suddenly the room started spinning around him, and he collapsed, everything going black as he hit the floor. As soon as the spider demon's body hit the floor, the entire room erupted in panic. Nobody had ever fainted on the set before! There were various shouts of "call a medic!" and "somebody, get him some water!", and voices overlapped each other until Valentino's clear voice cut through the noise like a knife. "Nobody fucking touches him!" The Overlord snapped, picking Angel's unconscious body up off the ground. "Someone fill in for Angel, and keep filming! I'll take care of him!" At those words, everyone seemed to calm down a bit, and Valentino carried the spider demon out of the room.

**~~~~~~~~**

When Angel Dust came to, he found himself tied to a bed, all three pairs of arms bound in some way. Looking around, the small demon noticed he was in Valentino's room, and Valentino himself was at the foot of the bed, completely naked from the waist up. "No...Val, I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" He began, but was immediately cut off by the Overlord backhanding him across the face, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Shut the fuck up, you ungrateful little bitch!" Valentino hissed, grabbing Angel's throat harshly. "You made me look like a fucking fool in there, and now, I'm sorry to tell you, you have to pay." A sadistic glint tainted the pimp's gaze. "And I know just how to make you do that." Without warning, Valentino plunged a syringe into the smaller demon's arm and slowly pushed the plunger down, injecting him with a mixture of heroin and Essence of Lust, which was a strong aphrodisiac, and would desensitize the pornstar to what was about to be done to him.

Angel moaned softly in pain when the needle pierced him, but then began panting heavily, the drugs taking hold of him almost instantly. The Essence of Lust almost immediately took control of his inhibitions, and the heroin fogged his mind. He barely reacted when a vibrator was shoved deep inside of him, and he practically screamed when it was turned on to the highest setting, the sound one of purest pleasure, however, it was coerced out of him, his self-control nonexistent. "Fucking hell, yes!"

"That's right, you little whore..." Valentino crooned, slowly thrusting the toy in and out of the moaning, twitching mess on the bed. "Take it like the little fucktoy you are."

And take it, he did. Angel had no idea how long this went on since the drugs clouded his sense of time, but soon the drugs slowly started wearing off, and he then became completely aware of Valentino removing the vibrator, replacing it with his cock, shoving it deep inside without warning, eliciting a scream of pain from the spider. "Valentino, stop! I'm sorry! Please, I'll never do it again!"

But Angel Dust's cries went unheard by the Overlord, who kept thrusting, pinning the smaller demon down. "No no no, Angel Cakes." Valentino hissed. "You're going to take it from me and anyone else I decide to give you to until you learn your fucking place, no matter how long that takes. Nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

This continued, and Angel sobbed with every movement, every touch. Oh, how desperately he wanted this torture to end... He closed his eyes, soft moans of "please" and "stop it..." coming from his mouth when the building shook violently, and suddenly, Valentino was off and out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all, this was a really hard chapter to write, but it contributes to the plot just as much as other ideas I have. 
> 
> the next chapter is going to show more of the rescue in detail. I just wanted to get a good roll going for this story
> 
> Again, if y'all have any ideas about what I could include in the coming chapters, feel free to comments :)


	3. The Raven of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who really saves Angel Dust from Valentino? And what do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to go more into detail about Angel's rescue, but details about his rescuer are gonna be in the next chapter. Stay tuned, lovelies -Neo

Angel Dust opened his eyes when he felt Valentino's weight yanked off of him by some unseen force, and he turned his head in the direction of the explosion that had preceded the Overlord's little trip across the room that left him on the floor and against the far wall.

When the dust cleared, it revealed the cause of the explosion: another demon, eyes glowing blue, wings as dark as night, stretched to their full extent, and talons as long as the fingers they stemmed from. "Get the fuck away from him!" A deep, distorted voice resonated from the demon as he strode over to Angel's now trembling form, using his wings to shield the smaller demon from Val, who lay stunned.

The total and utter shock had left Angel speechless at this point, and he couldn't believe that this was happening. Of all the times that Valentino had done this to him, nobody had ever intervened until now, and for the first time since he manifested in Hell, the spider felt as though there was a God up there.

However, Angel was pulled from his thoughts by the newcomer raising the knife he was holding, pointing it at Valentino, who was beginning to stand up. "Take one step, and I tear you apart, you fucking cockroach." The raven demon snarled venomously, the air around him humming and glowing the same shade of bright, electric blue as his eyes. Now, Valentino was sadistic, but he wasn't an idiot. He raised his hands wordlessly in surrender, actual fear in his eyes, and the raven demon growled softly, lowering his knife before picking Angel Dust up bridal-style, and teleporting the two of them out of the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two demons reappeared in the living room of the stranger's house, and Angel felt himself get set gently down on the couch before he opened his eyes, watching as the demon that saved him slowly returned to his normal form. 

His wings shrank, his talons retracted, and the glow in his eyes dissipated, revealing their true color to be a dark, mesmerizing blue. His skin was pale and smooth, and his jet black hair, which had been wild in his full form, was layered and messy, curling around his slightly pointed ears, giving the appearance of feathers. "I'm guessing you have some questions, hm?" The male asked, his voice now calm and smooth, lilted slightly by a Norwegian accent. 

Angel nodded shakily, his heart pounding from the drugs and his head swirling as he tried to make sense of what the fuck had just happened. "W-who exactly are you, and w-why did y-you save m-me?" He cursed himself for stammering like a small child, but he still wasn't completely himself. 

The stranger smiled warmly, and went into his kitchen, coming back with a glass of water and a few aspirins, offering them to the spider as he sat down on the couch. Watching as the spider gratefully took the medicine and guzzled back the water, he chuckled slightly. "Well, Angel Dust, sit back, and I'll give you the answers you seek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that! The next chapter is going to be completely from the new demon's point of view, and it'll be a bit of a look into his backstory and plot, so stay tuned!


	4. The Call of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger who rescued Angel tells his story, and we learn more about who he is as a character in this story going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly focuses on this new character and his backstory, just so it'll make more sense for him in the story going forward.

"So, who are you exactly?" Angel Dust asked the stranger, looking up at him after he set down his glass, his head already starting to feel better. "I get around a lot, but I've never seen you before."

This produced a laugh from the other demon, the sound light and clear. "Well, that's part of my job, Angel." He explained. "My name is Raven, and I'm supposed to track you and keep an eye on you. Like a protector." Noticing the spider's confusion, he chuckled again and elaborated. "About ten years after I manifested here in Hell, Lucifer came to visit me and told me he had a job for me. He said to me, and I quote: 'It is one very similar to the one you had in life.', and I knew immediately he wanted me to become a shadow. Your shadow."

After seeing Angel Dust nod in understanding, Raven continued speaking, telling a story that wove its way deep into Angel's mind, and kept him captivated until the end.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~A/N: _This is the little flashback into Raven's backstory :)_ ~**

When Raven was alive, his name was Ivar, and he lived in Norway during the 1930s and 1940s, throughout the Second World War. From an early age, he had shown exceptional accuracy and aim and was seemingly detached from almost any emotions, which affected his relationship with his twin brother and his parents. He played alone but always kept a close eye on his brother while he played with the other children. 

When Ivar turned 5 years old, an ambassador from the Norwegian royal family came to his home and told his parents that the King needed a protector for his son, who was around the same age, if not a year or two older. After many arguments and tears from his mother, Ivar looked up from playing with his brother and agreed to go. that evening, Ivar was in a bedroom in the castle, hundreds of miles away from his family, unaware of the monster he'd be turned into. 

For the next five years, Ivar trained with the King's guard, learning to handle weapons that any sensible adult would gladly stay away from, and developing the skills that would help him do his job to the best of his ability. He learned how to get around without being seen, heard, or tracked; and he also learned how to track and follow his charge without being noticed by anyone. Ivar also learned how to kill from a very early age. When he was only seven years old, Ivar killed a dog that had gone feral without batting an eye or feeling a single stab of guilt. He knew how to kill, and that made him dangerous, but also signified he was ready to start tailing the prince. 

For the next three years after Ivar began following the prince, his job was oddly easy. Anytime the prince went anywhere off the castle grounds, Ivar was to follow, keeping out of sight and alert, dealing with any potential threats to his charge's safety. During those three years, however, the boy never had to draw his weapons or shed a single drop of blood.

Soon after the prince turned twelve years old, however, that changed. The King had fallen gravely ill, and passed away in the night, leaving his son to sit on the throne by noon the next day. During the ceremonial introduction in the castle courtyard, where the new King was to step out onto the balcony so the people could see him, Ivar was perched on the roof of a nearby building, and noticed a few people scattered throughout the crowd, each pointing a gun at the young ruler. Without thinking twice, Ivar drew his weapon and shot the people in the crowd who posed a threat before turning and being held at knifepoint. At just ten years old, Ivar drew his knife and slit the assassin's throat, letting the body to the ground with a heartless gaze. 

At just ten years old, Ivar had managed to kill six people in less than five minutes, which made him the most dangerous child in Norway. 

Now, the title of the job he had was called the King's Raven, which was a reference to the role Odin's ravens played in Norse mythology. Ravens were watchers, protectors, and often stayed out of sight. This job is what influenced Ivar's name down in Hell. 

He served the King for almost ten years after this, killing anyone who was deemed a threat to the royal family and keeping the King, who was also his closest and only friend, safe from harm. 

In 1953, almost eight years after the coronation, Ivar was perched on the roof of a building in the city square, keeping an eye out for his target. Earlier that week he had been alerted that the leader of a band of mercenaries was devising a plan to overthrow and kill the King and his family and place himself as the new ruler. That day, Ivar was stationed in the square after tracking the leader's movements, knowing he was going to be there. Upon seeing his target he aimed and fired his gun, not expecting someone to get caught in the crossfire. 

That person had turned out to be Ivar's twin brother. The bullet had hit him in the throat, killing him in minutes. The two brothers were only days away from their 18th birthday. A second shot fired another bullet into the skull of the real target, leaving two dead bodies and blood staining the stones of the square.

Two years later Ivar was caught by the mercenaries who were led by the same person he'd been tasked to kill. They tortured him for days, dragging out his suffering as long as they could before the new leader pulled out a pistol and shot him in the throat, exactly where Ivar had shot his brother. It was his 20th birthday. 

When Ivar manifested in Hell, he was bitter and heartbroken, searching for his brother until he found out that his twin had been wiped out in an extermination a year before. He then chose to take the name Raven, and serve as a protector for anyone who couldn't protect themselves. He killed angels during the exterminations, he killed other demons, and he even toppled an Overlord who'd tried attacking Charlie, eradicating the sinner's spirit without mercy. All to ensure that nobody he guarded ever lost what was dear to them, as he was completely and utterly alone, and he never wanted anyone to suffer Hell the way he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Raven, everyone! Let me know what y'all think of him, and what you possibly want to see for him at some point in the story's future!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the first chapter! Lemme know in the comments where you'd like to see this go since this idea is still pretty small, and I enjoy seeing the ideas of others!


End file.
